Blind Date
by FriendsWithBears
Summary: Finn gets Fionna to go on a blind date. Fionna x (human) Cake. One-shot.


**It's cold here and I'm snowed in, so here's a (human) Cake x Fionna One-shot. Yes, it is a thing. No, they're not sisters here. Yes, I'm a monster. Off we go. Oh, and to list their ages, Finn is 12, and Fionna is 17. The idea of Cake being called Cate belongs to Strickens. I just nabbed it. Give him/her some credit. **

**Also Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or any of it's characters. It belongs to Cartoon Network and Pen Ward. Also, the idea of Cake being called Cate belongs to Strickens. Again. Also, I'm fairly sure the cat jokes in this are property of the devil. No, that's a joke. But seriously. Horrible Cat allusions ahead.**

"Please ?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Their conversation went like this for some time. Being siblings, Fionna and Finn tended to do this often.

"Please, Fionna? You got to do this. If not for yourself, then for me." Finn pleaded.

She wasn't buying it. "No. I'm not ready."

"Aw, come on, sis! That's a load of horse apples., and you know it!" Finn flailed his arms for dramatic effect. Fionna hasn't been her usual self since her girlfriend broke it off with her two weeks ago. She would often spend time drifting around the forest, throwing rocks and acorns into puddles. She would rarely talk unless she was spoken to. So, Finn decided the best thing to do was to set her up on a blind date.

"Finn..." It wasn't that she ungrateful for Finn's thoughtful action. It was a sweet thing to do. Yet she just didn't feel up to it. "I'm just not ready, Finn. I can't go on a date just after I had my heart all jacked up."

Finn sighed. "Don't you see? If you don't do this, your heart will always be jacked up. Jake always told me-"

"Jake is your pet dog, Finn." She deadpanned. Finn had a strange habit of talking to his dog. The stranger thing, is that he would nod, as if the dog was displaying actual wisdom. She remembered mom saying something about Finn expressing himself through the dog.

"-Jake always told me that the best way to get over someone, is to find somebody new. Come on. You don't wanna be alone forever, do you? Besides, you don't wanna leave your mystery dame all alone, do you?"

Fionna growled. She hated when her brother had a point. She supposed that she could get this stupid date over with At the very least her brother would quit pestering her about it.

"...Fine."

"Bombastic! Don't take too long to get ready, alright?"

-

As Fionna listened to the hum of the car's engine, all dolled up in the only dress she owned, she s

silently wondered how exactly a twelve year old boy managed to find her a date at all. Then again, with the friends he had, she shouldn't be surprised. It seemed he always had a penchant for befriending strange people.

Like The person driving the car, for instance.

She crooked her head slightly to meet Marceline's eyes through the mirror.

Having noticed me, she spoke.

"Nervous?" Fionna couldn't see Marceline's mouth, her jovial tone said it all. Fionna guessed that it was Marceline who handled the setup. Finn probably came up with the idea though.

"I am a little nervous." She admitted, tugging at the ruffles of her dress.

Marceline snorted. "Why are you wearing such a fancy dress? I know it's a date and all, but isn't that a bit much?"

Fionna's cheeks turned red. "This is my date dress."

"Sure."

They sat in silence for some time.

"Well, here we are. Have fun."

"Thanks. Now, how do I know which one is my mystery date?"

"You'll know her when you see her." Marcelene shrugged.

Fionna slid out of the car, taking care not to ruin her dress.

She would have slapped herself if it wouldn't make her look any stupider. She was wearing a fancy dress in the middle of a cafe. She thought on the back of her mind that it would be a resturant or something. She wasn't expecting a tired little coffee shop with a mere half-dozen people in there, the only sounds being from the groaning patrons and some tinny radio music. She couldn't feel more self-conscious.

"Hey. Are you Fionna?"

She turned around to see a girl around her age watching her with a bemused expression.

"Oh, that's me." She chuckled awkwardly, rubbing her arm.

"I thought it was you. Here. Sit down." She gestured to the chair across from her. 

She did as she was told.

"So, you are..."

"Oh? Oh, I'm Cate, Nice to meet ya." She smiled. It was infectious. Fionna didn't really look at the mystery girl until now. She was gorgeous, with smooth ebony skin, and flowing blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, tell me about yourself."

Fionna blanked out. "Uhh..." She was at a loss for what to say.

Cate giggled. "Why not start with your hobbies. What do you do for fun?" She leaned in closer, resting her head on her hands.

"Well, I'm a member of my school's track team... I'm also good at metalwork." She originally hated metalwork, because the scent of melting iron made her queasy. Once she gotten used to it, however, she began to enjoy it more. The idea of being able to make all kinds of fun stuff out of pure metal was an amazing concept. As for her love of track and field, that was as natural to her as breathing. She loved running since she could walk, a trait she shared with Finn.

"That's some cool beans, girl." Cate beamed, causing Fionna to blush.

"Well, what are your hobbies?"

"I like to read a lot. I'm one of those romance novel junkies. I also like to cook."

"You cook? Like what?"

"Anything from steak to noodles to lasagne. Especially lasagne," She purred. "I love me some lasagne."

They shared a giggle, before sitting in comfortable silence.

Of all the dates Fionna has been on, this was definitely one of the better ones. For starters, she actually felt comfortable around Cate. She was personable and easygoing. Which is more than she could say about her ex, that's for sure.

"Hey, you hear that?" Cate asked.

"What?" She listened. "You mean the music coming from the crummy speakers?"

"Is that that thing was? I thought it was a cat drowning in baking soda." 

"Hehehe, yeah. I don't really listen to music much, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just never heard something I liked on the radio."

"That's because it's the radio, girl. Have you ever been to Prismo's place?"

"Who?"

"Prismo's place is this weird, alien themed cafe. Every saturday they bring in all sorts of musicians." 

"That sounds pretty cool."

"Don't it? Maybe we could go there sometime." She said.

"I would like that."

The next few hours were spent doing nothing but chatting. They talked about pretty much whatever came to their minds.

"So, when did you fist... Umm..." Fionna trailed off.

"Yes? Come on, you can ask me anything." Cake reassured her.

"When did you first come out?"

Cate hummed. "I think it was a few years ago. I was secretly dating this korean chick. My momma caught wind that I was dating, so she asked me to bring her over. She had this big spread ready, and everything. The catch was that she didn't know I was dating a girl. It was like something from a crappy forbidden romance. She didn't take it well. I thought she was a little Icy before, but Fi, if you saw her after that... Damn."

"I'm sorry."

"Ain't your fault, girl. So, when did you come out?"

"A year ago. My then girlfriend got tired of me keeping myself in the closet."

"Gosh, Fi. That sucks." 

"It was my call. I should've broke it off with her when I had the chance."

Cate frowned. She knew that look. She remembered seeing it in the mirror for the past month, until she decided to finally get over it. She placed a hand on Fionna's from over the table, and looked straight into her eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll move on."

Fionna looked down at her legs, a small smile forming.

"I think I already have."

-

Marceline pulled up near the cafe in time to spot the two kissing in the front entrance. She was conflicted on whether to beep the horn at her or not. It would be fun to watch them jump, but it would ruin their moment.

When they were done, Cate noticed Marceline's car parked across the road.

"Hey, is that Marcy?"

Fionna followed the girl's gaze, and sure enough, Marceline was there, smirking. She immediately felt violated.

Cate, noticing this, intervened before anything could be said. "Don't worry about it, Fi. Call me tomorrow?"

Fionna hugged her. "Of course.

The ride on the way home was strange, to say the least. She knew Marceline was restraining the urge to say something. It was only a matter of time until the urge overtook her.

"So," Marceline said. "You and Cate seemed to click."

That was an understatement. "She's amazing. Did you know she can cook?"

"No kidding."

"Yeah. She's also really funny. And sweet. And-"

She spent the rest of the trip home chatting about everything Cate did and said.

"-She asked me out to meet at some cafe called Prismo's place. She told me they have bands playing every saturday night."

"Fionna?"

"Yes?"

"We've been at your stop for five minutes." Marceline laughed. When teens fell, they sure fell hard.

"Oh. Sorry." Fionna blushed.

"Don't worry about it. Just take care of her, M'kay?" She said seriously.

"I will. Oh and Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"Again, don't worry about it."

Fionna got out of the car, holding the ends of her dress as she ran to her front door.

**I am horrible at one shots. I am happy that I at least wrote this story. It's more writing than I'm used to. Even if it is 600 words extra.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


End file.
